Michi no sekai e no tabi
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: When I-no captures May for That Man, she starts to develop a sickening infatuation with the girl. How far will I-no's obsession go? (Discontinued)


**Title:** Michi no sekai e no tabi 

**Category:** Guilty Gear 

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Romance/Drama 

**Pairing(s):** May/I-No 

**Chapters:** ? 

**Language:** English 

**Completion Date: **? 

**Summery: **Written by Kaiser Ryouga 2 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ooh! What a cute little boat. It's a darn shame I have to wreck it."

I-No smiled deviously at the prospect of blowing this steel-winged bird into dust. It hadn't been much trouble sneaking into the Mayship either. With such weak defences, it was hard to believe that the likes of Zepp took an interest in the Jellyfish Pirates. Even more surprising was the fact that this ship was safeguarding the second self-reliant Gear. 

The one known as 'Dizzy'. 

Though only a few weeks had passed since Dizzy became the vocal point for every bounty hunter, Gear theorist, politician and reporter in the world, her apparent 'death' at the hands of the Kuradoberi girl had cut down the media's attention to Dizzy. 

Unlike those fools, I-No was not so naïve. She had no idea about Sol's involvement in Dizzy's situation, but she did know that Dizzy had been taken under the wing of the Jellyfish Pirate's captain, Johnny. It was hard to believe, but the Jellyfish Pirates posed a huge threat. To have a Gear and a pure blood Japanese on its deck...

It was something even I-No did not have the patience to ignore. Not for her sake but rather, for the sake of 'That Man'. Anyone who stood in the way of her master had to be eliminated. 

Smiling once more, I-No stepped across the iron-caste wing of the Mayship, her blunt heels clicking along the clear metal's sheen. And her ever-changing eyes caught sight of two young pirate girls, wiping the surface of the ship clean. Obviously some sort of chore they were doing. 

Those two girls just happened to be May and April. 

May sighed, unaware that mysterious eyes were observing her. "Geez, Johnny's been working us pretty hard these days."

April continued to swab the deck. "Yeah. He's becoming a real taskmaster. I think that Dizzy has something to do with it. I guess he feels that things have to be really nice for her, until she settles in."

"Uh huh." May did agree there. Even though Dizzy seemed to be doing okay on the ship, she was still a little shy. Maybe because the crew was so energetic and friendly. But in time she would settle down.    

May looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful summer's day. "Man, we're having some really nice weather today. Hey! How about we drop our chores for a while and go and have some fun?"

April thought about that. "Hmm...I dunno. Are you sure? I mean I've already got extra work to do for sneaking out the other night."

May simply waved April off. "Oh don't be such a stick in the-"

The comment May was making was suddenly cut short by the ghastly sound of an explosion, rocking the whole ship. May's eyes darted over to the bridge, which was leaking of smoke from the now blackened windows. Something had attacked them.

"What the heck was that?" April said in urgency. 

May looked around the sky. No other ships in sight. "We must have been attacked...but I don't see any other ships anywhere..."

The smoke that was wafting around the other side of the ship parted slightly, and a dark figure stepped out. It was a woman, swathed in leather, blood crimson attire. There was a 20th century style guitar strapped to her side and a devious glint was in her eyes, added to only by the bloodthirsty grin on her lips. 

I-No stepped towards a nervous April and a cautious May. "Well, well, well..." The rocker said as she came closer to May. "What do we have here then? What a cute young girl you are. Are you impressed by my handiwork?"

May's eyes narrowed, and she slowly edged over to April. "April." May whispered. "Go get Johnny and tell the others what happened. I'll take care of this."

April just nodded, and made a break for the door to the inside of the ship. I-No was not interested in the actions of April however, so she simply let the pirate youngster run for whichever reason. 

I-No's centre of attention was May. "Hmm...you're much more interesting than I would have pictured you to be. But then you are one of them, aren't you?"

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, lady." May yelled. "But I'm not gonna have you trashing our ship like that! You better cough up the money to pay for it!"

I-No simply giggled at May's demands. "Oh, you are so sweet when your cheeks pout like that. I know you'll entertain me..."

That was it. This woman, whoever she was, was not taking May seriously. Something had to be done about it. Without thinking things through, May dragged up her trademark anchor that was calmly rested on the deck of the ship. I-No just grinned, realizing the shift of May's intent. 

Too bad May had no idea what she was up against.  

May dashed forwards at I-No, dragging her anchor behind her, creating a streak of friction sparks as iron rubbed against steel. May hoisted the anchor around her and swung at I-No, expertly aimed at the leather-clad woman's abdomen. 

I-No grinned once more, and thrust herself into the air, sailing over the brunette pirate's swing. As I-No descended, she grabbed Marlene into a tight grip and swung her May's back. The guitar rammed into the small of May's back, making her crystal black eyes widen sharply. Not only had she not seen I-No movements, but the force of the strike made the young woman drop her anchor. 

I-No landed gracefully while May stumbled to one knee, stunned by the display of skill that the guitar-wielding woman had presented to her. 

"Is that it?" I-No whined. "I barely struck a chord! I was looking forward to having some fun with a Japanese pure blood..."

"I think you better quit while you're ahead, missy." 

I-No and May looked over to the door, which led into the inner bowels of the ship, and saw Johnny, Dizzy and April, obviously disturbed by what was going on. And by how quickly everything was going crazy. All thanks to that woman. 

May smiled. "Johnny..."

Johnny's eyes remained firm. Though he struck people to be rather laid back, he was serious, caring person at heart. And the one thing he could not stand to see was someone abusing any member of his crew. 

"I'm warning you from now." Johnny said steadily. "If you back away and leave I just might have the willpower to put this behind me."

I-No sneered. "Oh yeah? Sorry, but I don't think so. You know, you were sexier when you were just a laidback narcissist. A resolve doesn't suit you."

Before long, Dizzy threw in her thoughts. "Why are you doing such things? You should not be doing this..."

Another grin passed onto I-No's visage, and her fingers gradually neared the strings of Marlene. "Well, so be it. I'm done with this place anyway...I think it's high time I took care of what I'm after."

Dizzy was taken aback with shock when I-No's bright eyes locked down on her. She was the one this woman was after? "...Me? Kyaaaaa!"

Without warning, I-No plucked at the string of her legendary ax, shooting out a wave of powerful, air-cutting energy. The force of the near-invisible blast knocked Dizzy straight off her feet, and consequently, off the deck of the ship. 

Johnny, April and May all looked on in terror as Dizzy was sent screaming to the lower world. 

"Oh, she didn't have to go falling off like that!" I-No said mockingly. 

"Dizzy!" May yelled. Johnny stared angrily at I-no. "What the hell was that for?"

I-No plainly smiled her usual smile and stepped over to the edge of the Mayship's wing. Instantly she turned her sights to May, blowing her an innocent kiss. And though May was almost frightened by this woman, there was a magnetism I-No was giving off that had May very...curious. 

"I'll catch you later, cutie!"

Following that, I-No dove off the Mayship's deck, gliding elatedly in the windy updraft. Two orbs appeared at I-No's waist, which in turn, projected two angelic white wings, one on either side of I-No's body. With this she quickly flew down to the lower world, laughing maniacally as he descended. 

Up on the ship, Johnny rushed over to see how May was doing. "Are you alright, princess?"

May slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But we've got to rescue Dizzy! You don't think she's hurt, do you?"

Although Johnny tried not to think the worst, that idea was sounding pretty likely. "...I...don't know. April!"

April quickly ran over to May and Johnny. "Yeah, Johnny?"

"Tell the whoever's up on the bridge to land the ship!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~     

With a loud crash, Dizzy's body came crashing through the trees of a dense forest and landed on a thick rose bush. The fall had knocked her unconscious; although Dizzy felt herself losing her grip was the air pressure of her falling body took its toll. 

As Dizzy's body rolled off the rose bush, a young man stepped by, confused by the loud crash that had disturbed his training. This youth had an angry but worried look in his eye, with his light grey hair thrashing around in the wind. 

Chipp Zanuff kneeled down and inspected the girl. She was alive, but she wasn't moving. "Hey!" Chipp said, shaking Dizzy by the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Dizzy groaned a little. But she was still not moving. Chipp's heckling became more urgent. "Hey! If you're alive, then get up already!"

After a few minutes of this, Dizzy's eyes slowly fluttered open. But they were not...normal. Instead of a beautiful red, they were a hauntingly clear white. Chipp backed off a bit. This girl was not regular, not even in the least.  

Slowly, Dizzy came to stand, and her mouth opened, speaking out in a voice that was far from the one she was accustomed to. "KYOOOOO!"

"Damn!" Chipp shouted. "This girl is crazy!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You understand the details, right?"

May nodded to confirm that to Johnny. She could not believe this. One minute she and April are calmly chatting about taking some time off from work, then that crazy woman in the red leather just pops out of nowhere and blasts Dizzy off the ship. By now, all the other crewmembers had been informed of the situation and May and Johnny had decided to look for Dizzy in any possible areas she could have fallen. May felt responsible for all this. If she had only stopped that woman...

May tightened her grip on her anchor and tossed her hair over her shoulders. This was no time to be worried or doubtful. There was still a chance that Dizzy was okay, and if so, then there was no need to get emotional about. 

Now that the ship was landed in a thick forest that was easy to hide it in, May was ready to begin her search for her friend. She and Johnny were currently outside the Mayship, talking over their next move. 

"I'll check out that way, Johnny." May said, pointing into the northern section of the forest. 

Johnny nodded. "Uh huh. I'll search out the eastern side. She might have fallen near there. If you find her, and she's injured, don't move her just come get the rest of us. You understand?"

"Yep!" May confirmed. Soon as that was over and done with, May began a quick run into the northern section of the forest, yelling for the young Gear. While he observed May's departure, Johnny's attention returned to his own thoughts. This situation was more urgent than it seemed. 

"God, I hope Zepp doesn't find out about this. The last thing I need is for Gabriel to be breathing down my neck. What's worse, is that woman... I know she's is more than she appears. If someone finds out that Dizzy is alive..."

A twig snapped.

Johnny's concentration was broken as someone stepped through the thick fauna and into the clearing that the Mayship was landed on. This man was dressed in dark black clothes, with a blood red scythe hanging over his shoulder and a mystical crow flapping above him. 

This man was Testament.

Johnny sweatdropped. "Geez, of all times for this...!"

Testament stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with Johnny. "What's going on here? What has happened?"

There was going to be trouble explaining this... "Uh...look. We're in a bit of a tizzy right now, could you come back later?"

Testament continued to speak as if he hadn't heard Johnny at all. "I don't think I need to ask you this, but...where is the one I placed in your trust?"

"Uh...well..." Johnny babbled along. "Uh..."

Just then, Testament's impatience acquired centre stage. "I said where is she!?"

"Alright, alright..." Johnny sighed. "She was knocked off the Mayship while we were in the air and now we can't find her."

Testament scowled. He knew it was a mistake leaving Dizzy in the trust of those humans. Now the innocent young girl was paying for it.

Testament gripped his scythe. "You neglectful filth!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

May stepped along the muddy grass and fragmented remains of leaves shed by the trees last autumn. A cold wind was picking up. It was already dark out. May must have been searching for quite a few hours and yet still she had not found Dizzy yet. Soon May would have to get back the ship, before it got too cold out there. And if she did, then Dizzy would be all-alone in the forest. 

"Where is she?" May though critically. "Just how far could she have gotten?"

As May pulled herself along, a curious small filled her nostrils. The exceptional smell of burning. Then her dark black eyes looked upwards. Smoke was rising into the sky from further into the forest. Something was going on out there. And whatever it was, it might be connected to Dizzy.

May picked up the pace and ran through the weeds and trees of the forest, pushing past them as quickly as she could. May ran as hard as her legs could push themselves, and eventually she found herself outside of the forest, on the edge of a village. 

A village that was in flames. 

But that didn't catch May's attention for long. It was whom she saw in the flames that bothered her. It was that red-leather wearing woman. The very same woman that had knocked Dizzy off the ship. 

"It's you!" May yelled angrily. 

I-No looked back. It was the young girl that she had seen on that airship. But right now, I-No was in no mood for this girl. Gone was the playful glint in I-No's eyes. Her 'carnival' had increased her frustrations a little. Now the only thing that the dark haired fighter flaunted was that carnivorous intent of destruction. But May was not intimidated by it. 

The young pirate ran up to I-No, with her anchor rested on her shoulders and her face painted with an angered frown. 

"Did you do all this?" May asked quickly.

I-No growled. "What of it?"

"And you hurt Dizzy, too...I won't forgive you for that!"

I-No was just about to get angry again, until she felt May's aura, which was now burning strong, obviously from her anger. The child was Japanese. That made her significant in more ways than one. 

"I see..." Said I-No. "I forgot that you were of Japanese birth. Come on! I'll strike up an arpeggio of your defeat!"

May did not need to be told twice. Screaming a battle cry of fury, May ran for I-No, ready to dish out some payback for all the things she had done to her crew. May hoisted her anchor off her shoulders, and fiercely swung at I-No, putting real power behind the strike. 

I-No lifted up her guitar to defend herself, the two weapons clashing the flames of midnight. May's teeth gritted as her attack was blocked, and lifted her anchor overhead to strike I-No down. 

Just like May was in no mood to fool around, so was I-No, and she slid backwards, diving under May's swing and skidding back in the process. Just as she leaned back, I-No crouched to the ground and pushed forward, dragging her hand along the floor as she moved. When she got close enough to May, the red musician pulled up into and standing position with her hand pointing upwards. 

A vicious blast of clear scarlet energy in dagger-like form rose up from the ground, cutting open the metal on May's chest plate in one easy slice. May gasped as she fell back, completely thrown out of her rhythm by I-No's attack. 

I-No gave May no time to recover, and jumped into the air, pointing her cerulean-highlighted friend at the young fighter. Once more, I-No strummed along the thick strings of her guitar, producing circular waves of rabid sound energy. The waves collided with May's lower stomach, forcing the overwhelmed girl to screech with the pain. 

I-No landed upon the ground, satisfied with that results of her effort. But she was shocked when she realized that May was still moving. Straining to stand, May forced her palms onto the ground, and pushed upward. 

It was a shocker but May had managed to stand. 

I-No looked on curiously. "The power of the Japanese was not exaggerated..." She thought. 

As May began to run at her again, I-No decided that this needed to end. Killing the girl would be wasteful if she had the strength to survive one of Marlene's attacks. 

I-No hunched over, her hat tipping over her eyes. Then as May came close enough, she quickly dragged her hand along the strings of her guitar, but with much higher force than before. This created a huge wave of compressed golden energy, short of distance but ruthless in power. The super-discharge instantly knocked May unconscious on impact and she was sent hurtling into the land. 

That was it. She was out cold. I-No decided not to waste anymore time and sure enough she heaved May's sleeping form into her arms. As May's hat fell off, she stared inquisitively at the girl.   

"I'm impressed. Anyone who is powerful enough to survive my skill is someone who is worthy of a little praise. And yet, this is just a small portion of the power that the Japanese once possessed. Should

I destroy her now? No... I think there is still some time that can be spent on research into the roots of her power. I am sure that my master will be pleased with the prize I have seized today..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiser's afterthoughts

----------------------

* This is supposed to be a co-write, but since my 'partner' hasn't contacted me in like three months, I'm going to carry this out myself. 

* Oh, and I'm fully aware of the age gap, this pairing about I-no's infatuation with May. May has no feelings whatsoever for anyone other than Johnny (though I'd make that Dizzy if it were my choice ^_^) 

* All errors will be cleaned up at a later date. Now all you have to do is tap that cute lil' review button...


End file.
